Diente de leche
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: [Reto ItaDei: Nuestra primera vez] Itachi rompió el papel y abrió ligeramente más sus ojos al descubrir su contenido… Quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared, e intentó aguantarse la risa. Pero no lo consiguió. Aquél estruendoso sonido definitivamente valdría todos sus dientes de leche.


_**Discleimer**_: Los personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a Kishimoto-san ¬¬, como siempre, una servidora no gana nada con ellos, solo dar una pequeña aportación a este reto XD. Gracias a **Itara** por invitarme nuevamente :D

_._

**Diente de leche**

.

_By_ _R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s._

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Mediodía. Una hora perfecta del otoño para salir a jugar al patio. En el orfanato Konoha los niños corrían de un lado a otro, pateaban una vieja pelota o jugueteaban a las muñecas. Otro grupo de infantes permanecía sentado entre las raíces de los árboles, disfrutando del aire fresco que les regalaba la estación fría. Lejos de ellos, sentado en una banca de cemento, Deidara balanceaba sus pies mientras veía a los demás críos divertirse, sostenía una manzana que Kurotsuchi –una de las encargadas del lugar–, le había regalado por haberla ayudado a limpiar el jardín. Sonrió. Limpió la fruta en la manga de su desgastado suéter y no dudó en darle una enorme mordida.

Mala idea.

Sus pequeños dientes atravesaron la piel roja, sin embargo uno de ellos no aguantó la dura presión y terminó moviéndose. Deidara abrió los ojos asustado, su mano inspeccionó el altercado, descubriendo lo inevitable; un diente a punto de caer. Curioso, lo movió con insistencia, sólo bastó un par de sacudidas para que éste cediera, el pequeño colmillo de leche quedó en su mano y lo observó por largo rato. Supo lo que significaba y de un brinco se levantó del sitio. Corrió entre sus compañeros, atravesando el jardín hasta identificar a la persona que buscaba.

—¡Itachi! ¡Mira, mira!

El rubio paró frente a un par de niños que jugaba en los columpios, Itachi, por ser el mayor cuidaba mucho de su hermano Sasuke. ¿Por qué Itachi de entre tantos huérfanos? Fácil, porque el pelinegro de coleta representaba el único crío que no se burlaba de su aspecto. Aquél individuo que osara insultarlo o decirle niña, era acreedor de un buen golpe. Y hasta la fecha Itachi conservaba el cartel de invicto, cosa muy importante para Deidara, éste casi lo consideraba un amigo.

Itachi alzó la mirada, concentrando su atención en Deidara, sabía que si lo ignoraba seguiría insistiendo hasta lograr su objetivo, e interrumpir el agradable ambiente sería un desperdicio a esa hora del día. Bajó a Sasuke del columpio y ambos se sentaron encima del pasto.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Por fin se me cayó un diente de leche! ¿Sabes lo que significa?

—¿Qué estás volviéndote más viejo?

Deidara frunció las cejas, quiso darle un golpe, pero estaba seguro que Itachi lo detendría y solo malgastaría sus fuerzas. Negó varias veces y alzó los brazos, olvidándose de su enojo.

—¡No, tonto! El ratón de los dientes vendrá a dejarme dinero-uhm.

Itachi pensó en rebatir el argumento bastante imaginativo, pero no fue él quien deshizo la sonrisa del rubio, sino otro de sus compañeros. El alboroto de los niños –aunque específicamente sólo de uno– despertó la curiosidad de los demás. Los primeros en llegar fueron Hidan y Kakuzu.

—Eso no existe, _rubia_. Lo único verdadero en éste mundo es Jashin-_sama_.

Hidan lo acusó, señalándolo con un dedo, Deidara tembló ligeramente, reteniendo las ganas de saltarle encima por decirle "rubia", la última vez que había peleado le confiscaron toda la plastilina que utilizaba para hacer sus obras. Un precio bastante alto si deseaba romperle la nariz al niño de cabellos cenizos. Por su parte, Kakuzu no dijo nada, solo interesado en acompañar a Hidan por no tener otra cosa más importante que hacer.

—¡Claro que sí existe! Lo demostraré cuando tenga mi dinero, y a ustedes no les compraré nada-uhm.

Deidara podía ser un niño escandaloso, revoltoso y en ocasiones hiperactivo, pero aún creía en cuentos de hadas. Itachi no soportó más y defendió al rubio.

—Déjenlo tranquilo, si él cree, entonces es verdad.

La pasividad de Uchiha le quitaba diversión al asunto. Hidan encogió los hombros y jaló a Kakuzu de regreso al patio, ya tendría tiempo de enfrentar al de ojos azules. Deidara no lo admitiría, pero el apoyo de Itachi le animó. ¡No dejaría que pisotearan sus ideales!

.

Esa noche guardó su diente bajo la almohada, esperaba que al otro día estuvieran las monedas y restregárselas a Hidan en la cara. Sin embargo los días pasaban y la sonrisa del rubio desaparecía lentamente.

¿El ratón había desaparecido?

.

Konoha no contaba con muchos lujos. Los niños que ahí residían eran los huérfanos que dejó el recién conflicto de los países del Fuego y la Lluvia. Bastantes niños que alimentar, vestir y mantener seguros. Los cuidadores hacían lo posible por proporcionarles víveres, ropa y un techo para resguardarse del clima frío. En conclusión; un hogar que no contaba con el capricho de unas cuantas monedas para malgastar. Itachi lo sabía a la perfección. Un niño demasiado listo para su corta edad de siete años: un genio. Conocía ésas historias fantásticas que su madre les contaba antes de dormir, pero sólo significaban eso, historias. El ratón de los dientes no existía.

Y la confianza de Deidara cada día decaía más.

Recordó la tarde que llegó solo. La mayoría de los huérfanos venían acompañados, familiares, amigos o simples vecinos. No solos. Deidara fue la excepción. No le hablaba a nadie, rompía cosas y peleaba con cualquiera que insinuara su parecido a un _nenita_. Los demás comenzaron a intimidarlo, pero el pequeño rubio jamás se amedrentó, los enfrentó y, aún castigado, no dejó que lo hicieran menos. Itachi, a su modo, reconoció su valor. Porque él tenía a Sasuke, y Deidara estaba completamente solo.

Cuando Sasuke jugaba en la caja de arena, él esperaba bajo la sombra de un árbol y Deidara lo acompañaba, alegando que los demás juegos estaba ocupados por idiotas. Poco a poco apreció su compañía. Y no deseaba que Deidara perdiera esa sonrisa que finalmente había vuelto a dibujar. También por su hermanito, no quería que perdiera la ilusión entre tantas cosas malas, la pérdida de sus padres le hizo madurar más rápido.

Aun siendo niños, las burlas habían crecido. A Itachi no le gustaba verlo sin ánimos, ya no intentaba pelear con él para demostrar quién era más fuerte, o incitar a Sasuke a medir sus nulas habilidades en la plastilina. Decidido, Itachi aprovechó la siesta de su hermano y buscó entre las cosas que guardaba en su baúl designado, fueron pocas las pertenencias que logró salvar antes de su casa reducida a escombros. Cosas valiosas para él. Rebuscó hasta el fondo y por fin encontró su objetivo, lo guardó celosamente en su mochila y salió de la habitación. Entró a la cocina y con una reverencia formal, pidió cortésmente a la cuidadora Kurenai que lo dejara acompañarla al mercado, ella lo dudó, pero Itachi no parecía tramar algo raro, al contrario, Uchiha formaba parte de los niños más bien portados.

Al atardecer, luego de las compras, aquél bulto escondido en su maleta desapareció, convertido ahora en unas cuantas monedas. Vendió uno de sus objetos más preciados al dueño de la tienda de _chácharas_*. Le dio poco, pero suficiente para el precio de un diente de leche. Satisfecho por su adquisición, esperó hasta la noche, procuró no hacer el mínimo ruido como si de un ninja experto se tratara, y dejó el dinero bajo la almohada del rubio.

¿Quién hubiese imaginado que él se convertiría en el ratón de los dientes?

…

—¡Es verdad! ¡Se los dije! Tarde, pero el ratón de los dientes llegó.

Apenas los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitación de varias camas, los gritos emocionados de Deidara despertaron a la mayoría de los niños, saltó de su cama y corrió hasta la de Hidan. El infante de cabellos cenizos apenas entreabrió los ojos, notando cuatro monedas en la palma del rubio. Hidan quedó boquiabierto, sin un argumento sólido para rebatir el origen del dinero que Deidara mostraba orgulloso. A su lado, Kakuzu tampoco rebatió nada, no por quedarse sin palabras, sino por pensar en cómo haría para tumbarle todos los dientes a sus demás compañeros y hacerse rico.

Deidara dio un nuevo brincó, yendo a la cama de Itachi.

—¿Y qué harás con ese dinero? —Al menos esperaba saber a dónde iría a terminar su inversión, esperaba que no en explosivos que les causaran más problemas.

—Es un secreto-uhm.

Itachi no supo que significó esa sonrisa misteriosa en el rubio. Sólo asintió conforme, verlo animado nuevamente valía la pena.

…

Cuando entró a la habitación no esperó que Deidara estuviera sentado sobre su cama, parecía intentar esconder algo tras su espalda, un paquete de un papel azul. Apenas estuvo frente a él, el rubio extendió los brazos y le entregó el envoltorio.

—¿Qué es?

—Un regalo.

—¿Un regalo? ¿Por qué?

Deidara bufó, en ocasiones Itachi no era tan genio como los adultos adulaban.

—Porque fuiste el único que me creyó, idiota.

El _idiota_ estaba de más.

Itachi rompió el papel y abrió ligeramente más sus ojos al descubrir su contenido… un oso de peluche. SU oso de felpa. Aquél mismo animal acolchonado que él había vendido para conseguir las monedas. Quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared, e intentó aguantarse la risa. Pero no lo consiguió. Aquél estruendoso sonido, saliendo de la boca del serio Uchiha, definitivamente valdría todos sus dientes de leche.

—Tonto.

A Deidara ni siquiera le importó que fuera la primera vez que Itachi lo insultaba.

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y este one-shot fue mi contribución para el reto de **__Itara__**: nuestra primera vez…**_

_**Sé que es algo o poco(?) fuera de los personajes, pero yo creo que cuando son niños todos aun poseen su inocencia e ingenuidad :3, aun así espero que les haya gustado, que ya saben que lo hago por la causa XD. Por cierto, no sé cuándo actualice mis otros fics **__**u.u, mi computadora esra oficialmente "muerta" y estoy tomándome unas vacaciones, pero recuerden que no se desharán muy fácil de mí, muaajajaja **_

_***Aquí en México, las chácharas son baratijas o cachivaches. Lo aclaro por si en otro país signifique otra cosa XD**_

_**Es todo por ahora, nos vemos y cuídense mucho! Por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
